power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
Zords and Monsters (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 2, Zords and Monsters. Transcript #1 Kwazii (Narrating): '''Zords and Monsters. (The episode starts in Drake’s underwater castle.) '''Negaduck: '''Trust me, Master Drake. I’m pretty sure that we found three new zords, so they must be awake, and once we— '''Captain Drake: '''But the regular zords were in your wings and yet you’ve lost them. I don’t wanna take anymore chances. This time, we’re going to destroy the zords before the cowardly rangers gets their hands on them. '''Negaduck: '''I know, because that’s exactly why I told Romeo to reanimate Yamiror. His breath of a thousand onions is just what we need to short circuit the zords so we can reprogram them. '''Captain Drake: '''Well, what are we waiting for? Rome? '''Romeo: '''Yes, sir! (activates the Reanimating Monster Crate) '''Reanimating Monster Crate: '''Beginning relieving monster...Yamiror. (The newly reanimated monster exits the crate.) '''Yamiror: '''I’m alive! Yamiror at your service. '''Captain Drake: '''That’s what I like to hear. Destroy any zords the ranger brats didn’t find or I'll roast you for the Kudabots to munch on. '''Yamiror: Yes, will do, sir. (leaves) (Drake’s underwater castle starts turning into a screen.) Snide: '''So, Drake has made himself a little reanimator. Maybe we can use that to out advantage. Professor... Theme Song (Transcript) '''Narrator: Not so long ago, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains teamed up with two monsters to bring back an evil alien prince "Vrak", (Vrak lets out evil laughter) but a while back, a friend named "SpongeBob", gave the greatest power in the universe to the chosen ones. SpongeBob: You're official, Power Rangers. Narrator: '''Later, the chosen ones had used them to defeat every monster, destroyed Vrak, and made the world safe. '''Vrak: No! (screams and explodes) Narrator: But elsewhere on Disney Junior Island, a new threat rose to the occasion. (Snide, Professor Cog, Desperaino, and Creepox let out evil laughter) Can our heroes find a way to stop them? Power Rangers Super DJC. Transcript #2 (Meanwhile...) Skully: Hey. Vandar: Hey. (pours whip cream on the counter) Kwazii (sighs): Van, Skully, can't you two be more serious sometimes? (At the main counter...) Izzy (counts): Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. Here you go, (hands over the money) and have a nice day. Captain Jake: Hi, and welcome to the... (sees Vandar and Skully playing video games) Vandar, Skully? Vandar: Oh! Hi, Jake. Skully: What's up? Captain Jake: Aren't you two supposed to be manning the grills? Vandar: Grills? Skully: What grills? (Suddenly, everyone smells something burning which comes from the grills.) Vandar and Skully (gasp): THE GRILLS! (run towards the grills) Sorry, sorry, sorry. Rai: I'll get fire extinguishers! (Twenty-eight minutes of taking out the fire later...) Vandar: Come on! Skully: One little fire from two grills. Rai: That could've burnt down the entire restaurant. Kwazii: And exposed our base? Vandar (he and Skully now look disappointed): Whoops. Skully: Sorry about that. Vandar: We promise to pay more attention on serious things. Skully: Pinky promise. (raises one of his claws) Vandar: Let's go train. (and he and Skully leave) Kwazii: You think we should follow them? Cubby: Well, they did pinky promise us. (Later...) Vandar: Gee, all panicking about the fire has got me all worried about being focused and distracted all at once! Skully: Me too! (takes out the practice dummy) but the least we can do is try to get it out of our heads. Vandar: Maybe you’re right. (freezes his practice dummy) Let's get some pizza. Skully: Okay. (leaves with Vandar) (Later, they come back with their bellies so full.) Vandar: Man, that pizza is delicious. Skully: Yeah, and the chocolate syrup on top was mighty good. (look at their friends, who are also seen looking at them) Kwazii: 'Pinky promise' huh? Vandar: It's not what you think! Skully: We were just hungry. Everybody has to eat sometimes, right? Jin: I guess. (A beam is suddenly heard) Captain Jake: The zord tracer has picked up something! (the tracer reveals the location) The Big Nose Canyons. Vandar: Perfect! Let’s go. Kwazii: I sure hope they bring fire extinguishers. (Everyone laughs.) Vandar: Very cute. Skully: We won't build any fire. We'll take care of this mission no problemo. (leaves with Vandar again) Rai: Don't you think you were a little pushy on them? Kwazii: Well, being a leader's one thing, but taking care of those two is like holding down a prey for hunting. (leaves) (Later, with Skully and Vandar...) Vandar: That Kwazii. He thinks he so silly, but he's nuts. Skully: I know. It’s like everybody who’s been laughing at us these days, as if we're a couple of... (imagine themselves as donkeys and stop thinking about as they scoff and laugh) Vandar: Yeah, right. At least mules can't do anything like this! (distracts himself with a couple of Ranger tricks) Skully: Or fly like this. (does some aerial tricks without seeing a familiar monster) Yamiror (as he spies on Skully and Vandar): '''So, those puny mongrels are looking for the new zords too. (thinks for a second) Maybe I can use that for my advantage. (walks inside a cave) (Later...) '''Vandar (in cowboy accent): You're going back to your corral, you dirty mule! Skully (in cowboy accent): You'll never catch me! (laughs and blasts Vandar, and is about to blast his friend again when Vandar cheekily blasts him with a cannon while laughing) Hey! That’s no fair! (appears with a cowboy hat on top of his Ranger suit) Cowboys couldn't effort cannons. Vandar: They couldn't effort station wagons either. (blasts Skully with a stage coach) Skully: Nice paneling. Vandar: Okay, playtime’s over. We gotta find that new zord. (run into the cave where Yamiror entered) Yamiror: Where is it? It's gotta be here. (turns around and sees an undiscovered zord) Ah, yes. Here we go. Oh, Master Drake is going to be so proud of me when I take out this thing's systems. (Meanwhile, under Yamiror, Vandar and Skully also find the zord.) Skully: Hey, I think this is it. Vandar: Wow. (has thoughts) What are we gonna name it? Skully: Well, It looks like an elephant. Vandar: But it has horns on it's trunk. An Ele-rhino zord! Skully: Yeah. (looks up) Huh? (he and Vandar see Yamiror's stinky breath) What's that? Vandar: Let's go find out. (jump up where Yamiror is) (Up above...) Yamiror: The plan is working! Vandar and Skully (show up together): '''Yamiror! '''Yamiror: Huh? (sees Skully and Vandar) So... we meet again, Little Boy Purple and Little Bird Yellow! Vandar: That's right, and now it's time we send back where you belong: the Onion Dump! Yamiror: Oh, please. I can get use to onions and garbage dumps! Skully: Not in this condition! Vandar and Skully (together): '''It's Morphin' Time! '''Skully (transforms): '''Flight of the Ranger, Power Ranger Yellow! '''Vandar (transforms): Power of the Waves, Dive Ranger Purple! Yamiror: Well, things have just gotten a little more interesting and fun. Vandar: Bunga’s cleaned you up for the Lion Guard before, and now it’s our turn to do it! Yamiror: Ooh, I'm scared. (runs towards Vandar and Skully anyway) Skully: Let's do this. (he and Vandar try to attack Yamiror only to miss constantly) Vandar: Time for all training to be put to good use! Yamiror: Yes! Skully: You got it! Yamiror: The plan's coming more perfectly than I thought. (Vandar distracts himself with his tricks and Skully distracts himself with his tricks) Here comes the good part. Vandar: Fury Wave Strike! (tries to strike when Yamiror moves out of the way) Yamiror: Once you sniff my funky breath, you'll say ‘I'm knocked out’! (exhales his breath and makes Vandar cough in sickness, knocking him out of his Ranger form) Skully: Van! Yellow wing and saber slash! (slashes his wings and sword, but instead gets sick by sniffing Yamiror's breath, knocking him out of his Ranger form) Yamiror: Looks like you lost your swaggers and your outfits. It's like I always said: "Three strikes and you're out"! Kwazii (he and the other rangers arrive): How about eight? Yamiror: Huh? (Izzy and Rai kick Yamiror away from Vandar and Skully.) Jin: Van! Captain Jake: Skully! Izzy: Time to clean up your act, Yamiror! Ranger blaster: water mode, fire! (fires her blaster) Rai: Whip Splash Strike! (strikes her sword) Yamiror (jumps back): '''Looks like I need a Plan B. (teleports himself to Captain Drake's underwater castle) '''Jin (goes over to Skully and Vandar): Are you two okay? Vandar: A little ill, but I think we're fine. Cubby: We gotta take you two back to base. (Later...) Jin: I think I've been working on some new technology that will deal with Yamiror and other monsters that are new and have been reanimated. (presents a disc) The Maximum Key II. It works like the original Maximum Key only very, very stronger. Captain Jake: You guys should stay here until we take care of Yamiror and the Ele-Rhino zord. (and he leaves) Kwazii: I can't believe you two would think of goofing off every time when things are serious sometimes. Vandar: Yeah. Well, at least you’re fit as a violin fiddle. Skully: We did not want to distract ourselves. Kwazii: Well, it looks like Yamiror may has caused a bigger problem because of yer silly goof offs. Vandar: Sorry, Fearless Leader. Skully: Yeah, we'll try our best to stay focused on what you said. (Kwazii feels guilty than upset, but as he leaves, he bumps into Captain Jake.) Captain Jake: KZ, my old friend. I hope you did not mean what you just said to them. Kwazii: Of course not, but the responsibility of being a Power Ranger... Captain Jake: I understand. You think being leader's about everything, but don't you remember how SpongeBob gave us our ranger abilities? (A flashback begins.) SpongeBob: I made you look like rangers on the outside... but I can't change things on the inside. Saving the world has begun to put the both of you to a door, but your true natures have to open it. (The flashback ends.) Kwazii: I wish I wasn't so naïve on Van and Skully, but if I didn't remember what SpongeBob said, Yamiror wouldn't have gotten the Ele-Rhino zord broken. Captain Jake: Maybe, you need some air. I'll take care of Vandar and Skully. (Kwazii leaves without a word) Don't worry, Sponge. I promise I’ll help him and I won't fail you both. (Meanwhile, at Captain Drake's underwater castle, Cosmo Royale and Romeo are seen reanimating two more monsters to help Yamiror.) Reanimating Monster Crate: Beginning relieving monster... Spellbinder. (Spellbinder exits the crate) Beginning relieving monster... Gold Digger. (Gold Digger exits the crate.) Spellbinder: Sure is good to be alive, eh Gold Digger?! Gold Digger: It sure is, Spelly. Cosmo Royale: Now, this is a perfect idea. Spellbinder and Gold Digger are a great plan to help destroy the Ele-Rhino zord. Captain Drake: Very impressive, Cosmo. (to Spellbinder and Gold Digger) After Yamior's mess-up, I know I can trust this mission to any one of you monsters, so I'm giving all three of you one last chance to destroy the zord, or I'll have to bury your bodies into a pile of boulders! (leaves with Cosmo Royale and three Kudabots) Yamiror: Yes, of course, Master Drake. (to Spellbinder and Gold Digger) Come on, boys! (teleports himself, Spellbinder, and Gold Digger) (Meanwhile...) Kwazii: Maybe I have been focusing on being a team leader too much. I was so childish, but maybe I can still fix it. (uses his Ranger discs as puts down a pot) Ranger blaster, water mode! (fires his blaster as he fills up the pot) Power Saber, strike! (slicing eight boxes of noodles and drops them into the pot then turns the stove on; later...) I was so wrong to think ye two are so unreliable, but now it's time to pay the debt. (stacks a pile of wood between itself) Ranger Blaster, fire mode! (fires at the wood and puts the pot above the wood) Thank ye, young ones. (leaves) Captain Jake: I see that you understood that two different paths lead to the same goal. Kwazii: Yeah. Me too. Rai: What just happened? I don't get it. Kwazii: Let's just go get some pizza to take home. Rai: I still don't get what's happening. (Everyone laughs until the intruder alarm sounds off) Alarm: Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder... Kwazii (looks at his laptop): It's Yamiror, and he ain’t alone! Captain Jake: It's Spellbinder and Gold Digger! Jin: Where are they in the base? Kwazii (gasps after checking out the location): Oh, no. Captain Jake: What? (gasps) Oh, no! Izzy: What? (gasps) Oh, no! Cubby: What? (gasps) Oh, no! Rai: What? (gasps) Oh, no. Jin: What? (looks at the laptop) Um... Are they in the Zord-Hangar? Kwazii: Yup. They are. (a pinch of silence later, everybody panics) We gotta go! Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Rai, and Jin (together): You got it! (leave quickly) (Meanwhile, with Yamiror, Spellbinder, and Gold Digger...) Yamiror: Why, hello there, big guy. I see the rangers have chained you up pretty nice down, which is nice to finish you for good. (inhales his stinky breath) Spellbinder: Arrow Feathers! (fires his feathers at the Ele-Rhino zord) Gold Digger: Gold coin toss! (throws his gold coins) (Suddenly, the stinky breath, arrow feathers, and gold coins are blocked by Jin's ranger shield.) Yamiror, Spellbinder, and Gold Digger: Huh? Cubby: Well, if it ain't the Terrible Three! Yamiror: Three times the stink! Spellbinder: Three times the magic! Gold Digger: And three times the money! Kwazii: How about we have three times the Morphin' time! Power Rangers DJC (together): Power Rangers DJC mode! Kwazii (transforms): Leader of the Rangers, Power Ranger Red! Captain Jake (transforms): Speed of the Ranger, Power Ranger Blue! Izzy (transforms): Strength of the Ranger, Power Ranger Pink! Cubby (transforms): Courage of the Ranger, Power Ranger Green! Rai (transforms): Shine of the Waves, Dive Ranger Silver, ready! Jin (transforms): Tide of the Waves, Dive Ranger Gold, ready! Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): '''United as one, together till the end! '''Yamiror: Kudabots! (Kudabots appear in front of Yamiror, Spellbinder, and Gold Digger) Attack! (Kudabots run towards the rangers.) Rai: Jin and I will take care of the Kudabots. Go get those Cock-a-roaches! Kwazii: You got it! (he, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby run towards Yamiror, Spellbinder, and Gold Digger) Yamiror: You rangers are starting to be a headache. My skunky overall will make you say goodbye to your senses. (throws Kwazii and Captain Jake away from him) Spellbinder: And maybe they should serve a side with hot magic. (throws Izzy away from him) Gold Digger: Now that's what I call "Fame and Fortune". (throws Cubby away from him) Yamiror: You kids are not bad yourselves, but as I always say, "Three strikes and you’re out"! (inhales his stinky breath) Spellbinder: Arrow feathers! (fires his feathers) Gold Digger: Gold coin toss! (throws his gold coins) (Suddenly, the stinky breath, arrow feathers, and gold coins are stopped again, this time by two blasts.) Spellbinder and Gold Digger: Huh? Yamiror: That stunk! Vandar (he and Skully show up): Time to clean up this act! Kwazii: Van! Skully! Skully (as he and Vandar fire their blasters in water mode): '''When you mess with our friends, you swim in dangerous water! '''Yamiror: These little cretins are giving me a headache! Vandar: Man, we just you to know we're... Kwazii: It's okay. I'm the one who was crazy! Skully: Hmm... I guess we're all even. (Everyone laughs a bit.) Yamiror: Oh yeah, see if you think this is funny! (he, Spellbinder, and Gold Digger run towards the rangers and the battle begins) Kwazii: Man, these guys are crazy tough! Vandar: You guys thinking... Skully: What you're thinking? Kwazii: Totally! (splits up with Vandar and Skully) Yo, Mr. Skunk Spray! Your legs look fresher for running than last time I saw them. (cheekily runs off) Yamiror: Fresh?! I hate fresh! (chases Kwazii) Vandar: Say, Spellbinder, that's some pretty good magic you have! Much better than your dodo-related mother! (cheekily runs off) Spellbinder: Hey! My mom is related to a dodo! (chases Vandar) Skully: Gee, Gold Digger! You sure do have the ugliest money ever! (cheekily flies off) Gold Digger: How dare you talk like that about my coins?! (chases Skully) (What the three monsters don't know is that Kwazii, Vandar, and Skully are only insulting them, so they make them bump them into each other; luckily, it works.) Jin: Ha! Nice one, my main men! Spellbinder: This is all your fault! Yamiror: My fault?! Gold Digger: Yeah, we're letting you take this one. (he and Spellbinder push Yamiror away from them) Yamiror (knows that he’s in trouble): '''Uh oh! '''Jin: Golden Diamond Slash! Aqua Saber, final strike! (slashes his saber and hits Yamiror) Yamiror: OH! I wanted a blast, but not like this! (explodes) Spellbinder: Yikes! Gold Digger: This is not good! Kwazii: Titano mode, activate! (transforms) Titano Red Ranger, ready! Activate Victory Cannon! Captain Jake: X Key, activate! Vandar: Maximum Key II, activate! Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): Together! Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully (together): '''Disney Rangers... '''Vandar, Rai, and Jin (together): '''Friends forever! (The victory cannon powers up.) '''Spellbinder and Gold Digger: Oh no! Kwazii: PR cannon, Victory Maximum X-II final strike! (fires at Spellbinder and Gold Digger, causing them to explode) Vandar: Now that's how it's done! (Meanwhile...) Captain Drake (groans in anger): I should leave those useless morons as dust... (a pinch of silence later...) but I'll give them one last chance. (looks at Cosmo Royale and nods while upset) Cosmo Royale: Yes, Master Drake. GIGANTIFY! (presses the Gigantify button and the beam first hits the satellite then lands down to the three monsters) Giant Yamiror: Now that's better! Time to make a really big stink about this! Kwazii: Come on, guys! Power Rangers DJC: Summon zords! (summon their zords) Dive Rangers: Summon Dive Warriors! (summon the warriors) Giant Yamiror: Time to give you guys your third strike! Huh? (the zords blast at him, Spellbinder, and Gold Digger, making them land off their feet) Kwazii: Activate DJC Gammazord! Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): Zords/Warriors, combine! (after the zords combine) DJC Gammazord, ready! Kwazii: Titano crystal, ready! Titano-Tron Staff! (the staff appears in Kwazii's left paw) Titano-Tron mode, ready! (he and the other rangers teleport to the megazord) Vandar: Let's ground these scoundrels! Skully: The Terrible Three are about to become the Terrible Zero! Giant Yamiror: Don't worry about them! We can still make our victorious win and get away! Giant Spellbinder: Whatever you say! Giant Gold Digger: This is going to be quicker than we thought! Giant Yamiror: Foggy breath! (exhales) Giant Spellbinder: Arrow feathers! (fires his feathers) Giant Gold Digger: Gold coin toss! (toss his coins) (But the foggy breath, arrow feathers, and gold coins are blocked by the Air Fighting Nightingale-zord sword that hits Yamiror, Spellbinder, and Gold Digger.) Kwazii: The only thing that is going to be quick is their defeat! Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): Ultra Sonic Cannon! (The cannon then appears in front of the megazord.) Giant Yamiror: Oh, man! Giant Spellbinder: Oh, no! Giant Gold Digger: Oh, darn! Kwazii: Titano-Tron Staff, activate! (surges his powers in the staff) Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): Ultra Sonic blast, final strike! (The cannon then blasts and hits the three monsters.) Giant Yamiror: That!... (explodes) Giant Spellbinder: Sure!... (explodes) Giant Gold Digger: Hurt! (explodes) Kwazii: Rangers: Three! Vandar and Skully (together): Villains: None! (Meanwhile...) Captain Drake: You dare to let me believe that those three idiots would let the "Destroying the zords" mission slip up?! Negaduck: Now, now, Master Drake. I can easily assure you that I will fix this as soon as pos-- Captain Drake: Well, you had better because if you don't, I will-- Romeo: Master Drake, we’re having an incoming message in one of the rooms. Captain Drake (smirks a little as he scowls at Negaduck): Looks like your luck’s turned around... for now. (follows Romeo, making Negaduck shake in fear) (Back at the base...) Kwazii: I guess being a leader's more than keeping his team together. I'm very sorry about thinking you two don't agree with taking things serious. Skully: Kwaz, it's okay. You know you have to cut out with proud stuff, it's kinda freaking my beak out. Rai: I still can't believe your cheeky trick saved the day! Cubby: Boy, I guess goofing around is not just being silly after all. (Everybody laughs.) Captain Jake: Hey, K-Z. Today is your turn to clean the restaurant. (hands Kwazii a mop and a bucket) Kwazii: Don't worry. I'll get right to do it. (summons a disc) Ranger blaster, water mode! (makes a path of water he slips and skates through just to mop the restaurant) Jin: Gee, now that's what I call "Twice Daily". Izzy: Wait a second. (grabs the schedule) Captain Jake, it's your turn to clean the restaurant. Captain Jake: Oh I- (grabs the schedule) Uh... Maybe he oughta stick to focusing on the schedule too. (Everybody laughs while Kwazii is still cleaning the floor, ending the episode.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Complete transcripts